The Golden Weapon
The Golden Weapon is the second pilot episode of the series, LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot While Kai was brushing his teeth, three mysterious ninja began to attack him. After a short battle, he was thrown onto the training course, Master Wu soon entered the course and revealed that they were his students. He performed Spinjitzu, giving them each differently colored Ninja suits to represent their elements: Cole, the Black Ninja of Earth, who has a fear of dragons; Jay, the Blue Ninja of Lightning, a bragging inventor; Zane, the White Ninja of Ice, who doesn't have a sense of humor; and Kai, the Red Ninja of Fire. Jay became interested in the mission when he learned about Nya, though he was warned by Kai to back off. The next morning, they traveled to the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe of Quakes, pulling a horse carriage with Wu inside of it. Along the way, Kai questioned how the others were found by Master Wu. Cole stated that he was testing his strength by rock-climbing up a mountain, Jay says he was in Ninjago City testing homemade wings and Zane says he was testing himself by breathing underwater at an ice-cold temperature; in all those scenarios, Master Wu was there, drinking tea. Arriving at the Caves, Master Wu warned the Ninja not to use the Scythe upon retrieval, fearing they would not be able to handle its power. After stealing back the map that contained the locations of the Golden Weapons, they entered the cave and found the Scythe. Upon leaving, however, they were ambushed by Samukai and his Skeleton army. While fighting the Skulkin, Jay mentioned that fighting them felt like the training course back at the Monastery, and in going through the motions, Jay unlocked his Spinjitzu. Not long after, the other three Ninja unlocked theirs as well. The Ninja defeated the Skulkins easily, but were soon faced with the Guardian of the Scythe, the Earth Dragon. As they were unable to defeat it themselves, Kai used the Scythe, despite the warnings of his teammates and defeated the Earth Dragon; the Ninja barely managed to escape. Outside, Master Wu was sorely disappointed in Kai, and scolded him for putting the others in danger. In the Underworld, Samukai informed Garmadon that he had failed: The Ninja had unlocked Spinjitzu and the Scythe was now in his brother's possession. Garmadon takes this news lightly. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Mountains of Impossible Height **Monastery of Spinjitzu *Caves of Despair *Ninjago City *Frozen Ice Pond *Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress Transcript For the transcript of this episode, click here. Notes *This episode along, with "Way of the Ninja" and "King of Shadows," is featured in the episode "Wrong Place, Wrong Time." *This is the only episode in the Pilot Season not to have "of" in the title. *The scene of the Ninja pulling Wu in the rickshaw is mentioned in "The Gilded Path." *Some airings of this episode place "Way of the Ninja" and this together as a single episode, due to the combined time length being 20 minutes, the normal length of an episode. Errors *When the three Ninja come into Kai's room at the monastery, Cole has Zane's eyebrows. *While Kai and Cole are rolling on the ground during their fight, Cole is wearing his Earth Ninja gi as opposed to his original plain one. Gallery MoS01SneakPast.png MoS01Planning.png MoS01EarthDragonTomb.png MoS01Scythe.png MoS01Doughnt.png MoS01JayBefore.png MoS01ColeBefore.png MoS01DespairTower.png MoS01Liketraining.png MoS01SmilePalm.png MoS01Horse.png MoS01BrothersFormed.png MoS01Face2Face.png MoS01BlackNinjas.png MoS01Plan.png MoS01JayChosen.png MoS01ColeError.png MoS01WuExplains.png MoS01InsideSpinjitzu.png MoS01SkulkinArmy.png MoS01Bones.png MoS01Caves2.png MoS01Caves1.png MoS01SamukaiOrders.png MoS01GarmThroneRoom.png MoS01Doughnut.png MoS01ZaneBefore.png MoS01SamuMap.png Ninja Weapons.jpeg Zane's Shurikens.jpeg MoS01Ninja Attack.jpeg MoS01Ninja.jpeg pl:Złota broń ru:Золотое оружие Category:2011 Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Skulkin Category:TV Show Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Cartoon Network